objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The European Beginning
The European Beginning is the first episode of TV Channel Objects. Transcript (In Madrid La 1 sits gracefully in a chair, and thinking that his father RTVE is coming back, suddenly, his phone rings.) (La 1 calls BBC.) La 1: Hi? BBC: Hi, BBC speaking, and earlier RTP phoned me that he's going to your hometown, Madrid. La 1: YES! another Iberian object, YAY! BBC: I think he's currently on a plane. La 1 That's interesting... BBC: Thanks, bye! La 1: Bye! (La 1 stopped calling BBC in La 1's phone, then, he hears that the door rings.) La 1: Is that RTP? (He Go Downstairs and Opens the Door) La 1: Dad! you came back! RTVE: It's been a while, my son! (In Berlin, ZDF is angry because he thinked some of his friends.) ZDF: WHERE IS DAS ERTE? HE SHOULD BE HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! TF1: ZDF, they are going to coming to here soon. ZDF: I DON'T KNOW FRENCH- TF1: Hey, calm down, there's nothing to worry about. ZDF: Fine. (In London) BBC: *sighs* Where is RTÉ... ITV: Don't be so sad, she will be here soon. BBC: Ok.. (In Madrid–Barajas Airport) RTP: Fresh air to be in Spain, now to go to La 1 and RTVE's house with renting a car. (Minutes later) RTP: (Rings the doorbell, then the door opens)) (Intro Plays) (Back to UK) BBC: Can you please take a short nap? ITV: Ok. (He then sleeps.) (30 Minutes Later) BBC: (Hears ITV snoring) ITV: (snoring) BBC: It must be ITV sleeping. (Keeps on making te Rum-um Ice Cream Cake) (In Brussels) RTBF: (chatting) RTBF: (In chat) Hi! RTP: (In chat) How is it going? RTBF: (In chat) Fine, just try to not wasting anytime in Spain. (Back to Madrid) RTP: (chatting) La 1: What are you doing? RTP: Chatting (Back to RTBF's iPhone 6) RTBF: (In chat) See you next time! RTP: (In chat) Bye! (Back to London, UK) BBC: ITV! wake up! your Ice Cream Cake is ready! ITV: (Wakes up) Ahh! What a Great Ice Cream Cake! BBC: It's your favorite flavor! The Rum-um-thing flavored Ice Cream. ITV: Don't call my favorite ice cream the Rum-thing flavor! *eats one piece of cake* (In Seoul) (SBS's phone is ringing) SBS: Hello? Canal+: Hi. SBS: Oh, Canal+! Hi! How's it going? Canal+: Well, I wanted to know how you're doing. Boy, I am hungry. SBS: Well, I just ate lunch. Canal+: Really? What did you eat? SBS: Japanese Sushi! Canal+: That's great! Although I never tried sushi before... SBS: That's because you are in France. Canal+: Oh. Anyways, see you around! SBS: Bye! (Meanwhile, In Madrid...) RTVE: So, how was work today? La 1: Great, father. Say, maybe you can go back to Ringmaster buisness at the local circus? RTVE: I am already a ringmaster, son. La 1: Yes, but not in the case of being local! You always travels to different places. RTVE: Do you call yourself a scientist if you don't see the state I am in? I am no ringmaster anymore. La 1: OK. I get it. What do you do now? (Meanwhile, in France...) TBC